The Seduction Method
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: After celebrating Leonard and Penny's wedding, Sheldon and Amy head back to their hotel room, where Amy seduces Sheldon. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** I wanted to jump on the Shamy smut bandwagon, so here you go. Hope you enjoy. ;)

Special thanks to my beta reader for editing this fic to make it flow much better and for giving me some very helpful suggestions. Much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory © Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady

* * *

Amy needed to have sex tonight.

It was the only thing on her mind as her impeccably dressed boyfriend entered their hotel room while she followed behind him. The moment he stepped inside, he began loosening the black tie around his neck.

"Finally," he said in an exasperated tone. "I've been dying to get out of this suit for hours."

"I've been dying for you to get out of that suit as well," Amy not-so-discreetly commented.

The second she said it, Sheldon stopped and turned around to face her with a wide-eyed look. In all honesty, though, it was hard for Amy to focus on his expression now that his tie was undone and the first button of his shirt was open.

"Amy," he chastised.

She was forced to snap her attention away from his chest to meet his disapproving gaze.

He shook his head. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and chalk that bawdy comment up to all the champagne you drank over the course of the evening."

"I hardly drank at all tonight, Sheldon, and you know that," Amy said matter-of-factly. "I was far too busy fulfilling my many duties as maid of honor."

"Yes, I suppose you had your work cut out for you as Penny's right-hand woman," he said. "You know, I find it somewhat humorous that being another woman's maid of honor is considered such a praised position among women. When you look at it from an objective standpoint, it's little more than civilized form of slavery."

"This coming from the best man?" Amy said, playfully lifting an eyebrow.

"The responsibilities of the best man are nowhere near as unnecessarily demanding as those of the maid of honor," Sheldon explained. "Case in point, the worst thing I had to do as best man was watch Leonard inappropriately canoodle his new bride throughout the majority of the reception, and that was something we all had to suffer through."

"Yeah," Amy said, recalling a particularly intimate moment she witnessed between the blissful bride and groom. They were in each other's arms, dancing their first dance as husband and wife, when Leonard dipped Penny romantically and kissed her. The memory brought heat to Amy's cheeks. She smiled coyly. "I must say, I don't quite understand the reasoning behind your abhorrence for other couples' public displays of affection. To me, it was rather…arousing to watch."

As the word _arousing_ left her lips, she took a step towards Sheldon and boldly placed both of her hands on top of his chest. He tensed up and stepped back from her a second later, but there was a split-moment just before he moved away that she could've sworn she'd seen a look of interest in his eyes.

Unfortunately, it didn't last.

"Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon began in a loud voice. "Need I remind you of the most recent addition to the Relationship Agreement?"

Amy groaned, knowing where this was heading.

"Sheldon, I'm obviously well aware of our—"

"Section twenty-seven: Coitus," he began.

Just hearing him say the word, beginning with that sharp, distinct _C_ and ending with that soft, hissing _S_ sent a thrilling shiver down the length of Amy's spine. She listened intently as Sheldon went on to recite the section word-for-word:

"The boyfriend, Sheldon Lee Cooper, and the girlfriend, Amy Farrah Fowler, will henceforth engage in coitus precisely once every Thursday. This routine will not be broken unless one or both parties is physically ill—in even the slightest sense—or if the girlfriend is on her menses. Additionally, the amount may only exceed its weekly schedule if a formal written request is submitted at least 48 hours in advance. Acceptable requests include, but are not limited to, an anniversary, holiday, winning of the Nobel Prize, et cetera." He took a breath and looked at her straight on, raising his eyebrows impatiently. "So. Tell me, Amy, what day of the week is it?"

Amy slowly bent her head down.

"Saturday," she reluctantly muttered.

"And did you or did you not put in a written request 48 hours ago?"

She cursed herself for not thinking to do that very such thing. She'd been so busy making sure her bestie had everything she needed so that the wedding ran smoothly. Although she truthfully enjoyed every second of being Penny's maid of honor, it was, at the same time, a very stressful job. It was especially so this second time around, as Howard and Bernadette's rooftop wedding had been so much simpler to help plan out and put together, even with the time constraints. And with everything that had needed to be done today, Amy had been looking forward to a nice coital session in hopes that it would help her let off some steam and cap off the long night of celebrating her bestie's love with her new husband by celebrating her own love with her boyfriend.

Now sexually frustrated, Amy felt herself resisting the physical urge to roll her eyes and let out a long, loud sigh like an overly dramatic teenager.

"I did not," she admitted at last.

"Well, then. No coitus for you tonight, young lady," Sheldon said simply, as though he were the strict father laying down the law. His stern tone made Amy's heart unexpectedly jump. She felt blood rush through her veins, leaving her with a familiar tingle down in her ovaries.

_Boy,_ she thought, _am I_ _a prime example of Sigmund Freud's Electra complex right now._

"I suppose I can live with that," Amy said, for she knew that persistent whining or even gentle coaxing wouldn't work on Sheldon. His mind was made up and that was that. She would just have to be patient. It shouldn't be too hard.

_Hmm. Pun._

A surreptitious grin spread over Amy's face.

"No getting any ideas. I mean it," Sheldon warned, and just like that, the little smirk dropped from Amy's face. She nodded once, curtly.

"I understand. After all, I have no reason to be greedy. You've already provided me with quite an abundant amount of physical affection for one day."

It was true. At the reception, they'd danced together for three full songs, one of which was a slow song. Amy had been pleasantly surprised when the upbeat song ended and the slow one began to play and, instead of releasing her and slinking away from the dance floor, Sheldon had slid his hand down to the small of her back and began swaying with her to the graceful melody. She'd smiled up at him with all the love in her heart, and he'd returned the grin, his blue eyes shining brilliantly, silently declaring his love for her that he had never managed to verbalize aloud.

The only other thing that would've made the night perfect would have been a long and passionate kiss, but although she and Sheldon were finally having regular sex, he still wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection that went beyond extended hand-holding in the appropriate setting, brief hugging, or, on the rarest occasions, a warranted peck on the cheek.

Amy respected that he wanted to keep their intimate acts private, though, and in fact, she actually preferred it that way, for it made their sex life all the more exciting and deliciously _naughty._

_Hoo._

"Although," Amy started, allowing her perverse thoughts to fuel her. "I don't suppose you could perhaps give me a kiss goodnight before we go to bed?" She hoped that she didn't sound too eager, but she still couldn't stop herself from lifting her chin slightly. She almost puckered her lips, too, but stopped herself from going that far.

As for Sheldon, he pursed his lips and stared at her for a long, hard moment. She assumed he was about to decline, but instead, he leaned towards her. His eyes even fell shut, while Amy's widened.

She stopped him by holding her hand to his chest, startling him. His eyes popped back open to stare at her in confusion.

Amy smiled in apology. "Sorry, it's just… Could we…maybe…do it lying down?"

Sheldon clamped his lips shut again.

"Amy. You know that kissing while lying down falls under the category of foreplay, which will inevitably lead to coitus, which, I reiterate, we will not be having tonight. We can't break routine. Not only does it go against the contract, but I won't have my hormones completely thrown off for the sake of satisfying you without giving me any prior notice."

"I know, Sheldon, and I apologize for trying to push you, but all I'm asking for right now is one kiss," Amy said, knowing this was all she'd need to get him into bed. Literally. "I promise I won't ask for any more physical contact tonight. In fact, I'll be prepared to go to sleep afterward, as I am quite exhausted, as I'm sure you are as well."

"Indeed I am," Sheldon said, then paused, contemplating her request. Finally, he nodded. "All right, I suppose, if that's what you want. We may share one quick kiss, but allow me to repeat myself. There shall be no funny business. I will have no seducing from you tonight, you little vixen."

Amy smirked again. She couldn't help it. She just loved it when he called her _vixen,_ especially in this context. It made her feel as though she were some sort of powerful seductress, capable of turning this brilliant-minded man into a full-on sex god driven by pure lust and testosterone.

_The vixen is about to score again._

Not wanting Sheldon to catch her smirk, Amy quickly turned her back to him and busied herself by carefully taking her sparkling diamond tiara off her head. She set it down on the small table beside the bed with delicate care. She then moved towards the queen-sized bed.

It was strange, though, because as soon as she started to lie down, she suddenly became extremely aware that Sheldon was watching her. They were both dreadfully quiet now, too, with the only sounds being the soft rustling of Amy's emerald green satin dress as she settled herself against the plush white comforter of the bed.

She briefly closed her eyes as her head came into contact with the soft pillow. She relaxed her muscles and breathed out, feeling unbelievably comfortable despite the fact that she was still fully dressed. Finally, she opened her eyes and cast a glance at Sheldon. She took in his majestic blue eyes. They were slightly widened, as though filled with wonder, or perhaps curiosity, or even slight apprehension. She could stare into those eyes for hours on end.

Amy smiled at him, very softly, and finally, Sheldon began to move towards her. She felt the mattress sink from his weight as he sat down, his eyes never leaving her face. Her own eyes followed him, too, searching the contours of his handsome face, the curve of his jaw, the arch of his eyebrows and, finally, the outline of his thin, smooth lips. She could feel her pulse quicken as he placed his hands beside either side of her body, turning himself to fully face her.

He was hovering over her now, though he was still sitting up, and just when she thought he wasn't going to lie down, he brought up his legs and stretched them over the bed so that his body was parallel to hers.

Her heart leapt with anticipation.

_That's right. Lay one on me, Sheldon._

"Commencing foreplay in three, two, one…"

She knew he was trying to be funny with that comment, but it became irrelevant when he leaned down and kissed her. She felt the entire weight of his upper body crush down against her chest, immediately awakening every pleasure-sensing nerve inside her body. She knew she wasn't allowed to want anything more tonight, but boy, was that going to be hard what with Sheldon's lips now fused hotly against her own.

Their kissing, in fact, while once infrequent and rather awkward, had become much more gratifying and pleasurable with experience. Sheldon really did excel at everything he did, and this area was certainly no exception. All it took was some practice.

And they'd certainly had a _lot_ of practice.

His lips moved fluidly against her own, opening and falling shut in a timely, concise rhythm. She desperately wanted to reach up and run her fingers through his hair, to pry his lips apart with her tongue and explore the inner cavern of his mouth, but she suppressed every single one of those urges. She wanted him, but she knew she had to be patient just a little longer.

That being said, Sheldon wasn't at all making it easy for her _not_ to want him right at this moment. The physical torment was absolutely maddening: her external body temperature had soared, her heartbeat had doubled in tempo and, most painfully of all, her loins had begun to throb with desire.

On impulse, she lifted her hands and gripped Sheldon's tight shoulders. She squeezed them, and he made a noise, a low, guttural moan that traveled up from the back of his throat and reverberated against her mouth. She moaned right back and slid her arms around his back. Her leg began drawing up the back of his calf as she tilted her head the slightest angle to deepen the kiss.

Sheldon tensed above her, and it was then that she began to feel something hard prodding against her. She let go of his back to allow her hands to slip onto his chest, running them down the buttons of his shirt. She snaked one hand in the opening, feeling his body heat.

Then, in a cruel, unexpected turn of events, every single pleasurable sensation abruptly ceased in one soul-crushing, massively frustrating instant as Sheldon pulled away from her, leaving her body screaming.

"No, Amy," he said through a breathless gasp, but all she could focus on were his lips, reddened and a little swollen. "You may not be able to control your sexual urges, but I very well _am_ able to, and I will not have us breaking our agreed-upon schedule simply because you cannot keep your hands off of me."

"Is that so, Sheldon?" Amy retorted, the rancor in her voice having nothing to do with the fact that he'd just accused her of being unable to keep her urges in check, but rather everything to do with said urges desperately needing more attention right now. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Need I direct your attention to the prominent erection currently pressing out between your thighs?"

Sheldon immediately looked down, and by the time his head snapped back up, his face was brightly flushed. He tried to scramble off the bed, but Amy's hands shot out, catching one of his hands in both of hers. He stopped and looked down at her, and once their gazes met, he froze. She stared back, hoping he understood the silent message she was trying to convey to him:

_To hell with routine. I want you, and you want me. Right here, right now._

She pulled him back down to her with a swift tug of his hand and, thankfully, he gave right in. Their lips crushed together in a much harder kiss as Amy flopped back down onto the mattress, taking Sheldon down with her. Her hands immediately landed on his chest again, this time working on undoing the rest of his buttons.

She felt his hands clasp onto her bare shoulders, and her cheeks ignited with heat. She was so caught up in what they were doing that she'd completely forgotten that she was wearing a strapless dress, her shoulders fully exposed, now with Sheldon's soft hands caressing her skin.

She silently thanked Penny for convincing her to wear a dress that exposed more flesh, and she made a mental note that the next time she went clothes shopping with Bernadette and Penny, she'd splurge on another dress of this style, perhaps a shorter, sluttier one.

"Oh, _God,"_ Amy suddenly groaned, and just like that, any trace of Penny and Bernadette completely wiped from her mind as she felt Sheldon's warm lips press against the hallow of her throat. A shaky breath escaped her mouth as his lips lingered there for a moment, warm and moist.

Slowly, he pulled back to catch her gaze.

She smiled, darkly, knowing the desire in her eyes was evident. She reached up and ran her palm against his pale cheek, taking in the unmistakable look of adoration in those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

It made her heart melt.

"Shall we start undressing now?" she dared herself to ask, knowing that this was the final barrier, the final chance for him to deny her—both of them, really—the sexual gratification she was now painfully aching for. If he said no to her now, she would have no choice but to spend a long session in the bathroom with her electric toothbrush.

She watched with a mixture of fascination and slight apprehension as he sat up and brought his right hand to his left wrist, where he unclasped his watch. He slid it off and set it down on the table beside her tiara.

Then, as though it were the most casual thing in the world, which made it all the more glorious, he began to remove his suit jacket. He got up and walked over to the other side of the room, draping the jacket over a chair. As he turned back to her, he started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. He looked at her from across the room.

"Well?" Sheldon asked. "Are you going to get undressed, or am I going to have to come over there and undress you myself?"

Amy nearly convulsed at the very thought.

_Success._

With new-found energy, she sat up and quickly slipped out of her constricting black heels. She then got up and made a beeline towards her boyfriend, who was now casting aside his socks and shoes. She stopped in front of him, allowing a grin to stretch over her face.

She turned around, waiting, and after a few slow, nerve-racking seconds, she felt his wonderfully skilled fingers sweeping her hair across her back and tucking it over her shoulder. She shivered as the sound of her zipper moving downward softly filled the air, her dress loosening around her body.

When he finished, she turned around to face him. They stayed like that for a moment, staring at one another, half undressed, before Amy couldn't take it any longer. She took Sheldon's face in her hands and pulled him in for another kiss. Sheldon's hands wound around her back, pulling her body flush against his. His arousal poked her, spiking her desire that much more. She broke the kiss and tilted her head up.

"Sheldon," she whispered in a weak moan, needing to catch her breath. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes to see a mischievous smirk etching across his face, illuminating his handsome features. He skimmed his hand down her cheek. She shuddered at the feeling of his fingertips tickling her skin.

"Step out of your dress, Amy," he commanded softly, removing his hand from her face.

Obediently, she took a step back from him and pulled her dress down, releasing her breasts. She continued sliding it down the length of her body until it reached her ankles, where she stepped out of it, now wearing only her underwear.

Sheldon leaned down to pick up the wrinkled fabric, only for Amy to stop him by loosely grasping his shoulders.

"Leave it," she said, and instead of protesting, he came right back up with her hands still softly cupping his shoulders.

"As you wish," he said, and with that he dipped his head down to kiss her again. Amy wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply. Her hormones were in such a tizzy now that she could barely think straight. Her tongue shot out on its own accord, touching his closed lips.

Amy felt them tighten, and then, hesitantly, part open, at last allowing her to enter, which she did, hungrily, immediately stroking his tongue with her own.

"Good Lord, woman," Sheldon groaned, tearing his lips from hers and panting out a heavy breath. "You and that brazen tongue of yours are going to be the death of me."

Amy said nothing. She just breathed, in and out, her bare breasts heaving against Sheldon's chest, which was exposed, though his open shirt was still loosely hanging off his shoulders. She took this moment to finally rid him of the shirt and hand it to him so that he may do with it as he pleased.

Surprisingly, he didn't fold it, or even hang it, the way he ordinarily would, but he did carefully place it on the chair over his jacket. He then scooped up Amy's discarded dress and placed it on top of the dresser.

"I'm sorry. It was driving me crazy," he said.

Amy didn't care. She just grinned, finding his compulsive quirk for everything to be in order all the more arousing.

Her hands, meanwhile, went right for his chest. She touched him, feeling his rapid heartbeat, running her palm over the scratchy tufts of his chest hair that always felt unbelievably amazing against her bare chest. She was craving that feeling right now, and so she pulled him to her again, relishing the moment when their bodies collided.

She loved the friction they were creating; it was slow now but building up at an alarmingly fast rate. Amy cupped her hand over the nape of Sheldon's neck, anticipating another kiss, but this time, instead of her lips, he went farther down and kissed her between her breasts. Her eyes widened as she let out a soft breath, his mouth wet and hot on her skin leaving her desperate for more.

Then she felt his hand, which came up to cup her left breast. He squeezed it softly as his thumb stroked across her hardened, sensitive nipple. Amy moaned from the contact, pressing herself against Sheldon's body, feeling his arousal, wanting more.

Blindly, she reached out, firmly cupping his erection through his pants. She felt his entire body stiffen as he let out the softest-sounding moan.

Amy grinned as she began running her palm along his length. Over the past few years, she'd come to learn what was okay to do with Sheldon, what his limits were, where he most liked to be touched. She'd memorized the workings of his body, the areas in which he was most sensitive that generated the biggest reaction from him.

_"Sheldon!"_ Amy cried, her entire body going rigid.

Likewise, he'd learned the same with her.

His hand had slipped into her underwear, where his fingers clamped against her damp heat. Amy threw her head back and closed her eyes, fully enjoying the abrupt sensation of Sheldon's hand pressing against her core. They must've been a strange sight in that moment, cupping each other's genitals. It made for an unbelievably erotic image in Amy's mind.

She could feel his fingers curving against the edge of her folds, teasing her, before he slowly slid his index finger inside. He hooked it upward and began plunging it in and out of her. Amy's eyes snapped open as she inadvertently squeezed Sheldon's member even harder for some sort of support. He groaned again, a much deeper, frustrated, animal-like noise.

"Amy,_ please,"_ Sheldon said, pushing another finger inside of her. "It takes a female roughly twenty minutes to achieve orgasm, whereas a male only seven minutes, and Lord knows if you keep touching me like that, I'm going to explode. Therefore, if you know what's good for you, you'll cease what you're doing and let me pleasure you!"

He touched her clitoris, causing Amy to shudder violently. Her hand finally abandoned his groin to grasp his neck to keep herself from collapsing. She was so blinded by pleasure that she didn't catch the satisfied smirk that momentarily spread over Sheldon's face as he began rubbing her clitoris, making rapid circular motions with his two fingers. His free hand had slipped around her waist, holding her snugly to him, and just when her muscles clenched and she released a ragged breath, his fingers began to drastically slow down in their rhythm, to a point where they were almost immobile.

"Sheldon," she pleaded.

With one final, tantalizing slow stroke inside her, and then, a light flick against her throbbing clitoris, her skin scorched as her body exploded in pleasure. She clamped her eyes shut and cried out, letting go, letting the waves of pleasure crash over her body. Her knees buckled under the onslaught, but Sheldon held her against him, keeping her upright.

Once she'd finished riding the waves, Sheldon released her long enough to slip his hand into hers. She gasped and snapped her eyes open. In her lust-filled haze, she couldn't really focus on anything aside from her heart hammering at an alarming rate from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Sheldon gave her hand a soft tug. "Come, Amy."

"I…just did."

Sheldon smirked with unmistakable all-male pride as he gently pulled her forward, leading her back to the bed, where he then let go of her hand and looked at her. She climbed onto the bed, still hot and out of breath, feeling dizzy as her head fell back against the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling, putting a hand to her erratically beating heart. Vaguely, she could hear the sound of a belt unlatching, a zipper unzipping, the soft swish of his pants sliding down his legs, and finally…

A soft grunt left her mouth when Sheldon joined her on the bed. This time he gave her no warning as he claimed her lips once more.

She was already so far gone that all she had now were her instincts to guide her every move. First, she threw her hands against the back of his head, cradling him, gliding her fingers through his hair. Then, she wrapped her legs around his waist, tightly, trapping his body in hers. Finally, she broke the kiss and took a much needed breath.

"Tell me I'm yours," she whispered, completely delirious and enveloped in lust.

"You're mine," Sheldon murmured, his voice dripping with emotion, "and I'm yours."

Amy's heart soared. She grinned as warm tears filled her eyes. She lightly stroked her thumb along Sheldon's cheek, communicating her undying love for him with the small gesture. Sheldon stared down at her, his chest rising and falling with harsh, labored breaths. Amy slid her hand down his abdomen in one sweeping motion, and then, when she reached his waistband, she stopped.

Her eyes flickered up to him, asking permission. His serious expression never faltered, letting her know it was all right. With a soft intake of breath, Amy slid her hand inside his underwear and touched him. She curved her fingers around his warm, thick shaft, pulsing with desire.

"This is the effect you have on me, Amy."

She looked up into his eyes, and there was a clear, distinct moment in which they just stared at one another, before Sheldon leaned down, capturing her lips with far less intensity and much more tenderness. Amy surrendered to his kiss, to the man she loved.

When he broke away, the glazed look in his eyes said it all. He needed to be with her now.

He got off the bed and walked back over to his clothes, and as he did, Amy worked on removing her underwear. She sat up and yanked them off her legs, and then in her heated anticipation she let them fall somewhere beneath her. She didn't care. She'd find them later. As she flopped back down on the bed, she heard the familiar sound of a foil package tearing open, and she placed a hand to her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat.

Then Sheldon was back, fully prepared. He wasted no time in kissing her again. Amy instinctively lifted her hips slightly off the bed, feeling Sheldon's hardness against her core, ready for him to fill her and for their bodies to become one.

Sheldon withdrew his lips from hers. He took a moment to carefully align himself before she finally felt it, him pressing against her. Amy closed her eyes as he entered her, a slow, deep thrust. She was already burning up, on the verge of exploding, and it only intensified when he began to move inside her.

She brought up her hands and clasped them against Sheldon's back for leverage. His pace was building, and she closed her eyes, letting out a long, breathy moan. When she opened them again, her harsh breathing momentarily stopped, and her eyes grew wide.

Sheldon's eyes were fully locked on her, wide and unblinking as he rocked inside her, their hips mashing against one another, the mattress moving erratically beneath them. She'd seen so many emotions in his eyes, and this one was unlike any other. It was feral hunger, deep and intense and cutting right through her.

Amy closed her own eyes and moaned, feeling herself unravel. She let go of Sheldon's back and threw her arms above her head, her body arching against him. A second later, she felt his hands seize both of hers, and her eyes flew back open to see that penetrating gaze of his more intense than ever. His eyes seemed to shine in the darkness of the room, and Amy could hardly take it any longer.

As Sheldon's fingers wove into hers, she smiled and, with all the strength in her heated body, brought her head up, kissing him. He immediately groaned, his rhythm skipping a few beats, causing his pace to become slower. She explored his mouth with her tongue, tracing it along his lips, feeling him throb and melt into her. She tore her lips away and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered tenderly.

He convulsed.

She felt it as he gave his final thrust inside her, the explosion, his body shaking. She pressed their sweating palms together and squeezed his hands hard as he ruptured above her. She felt a familiar heat in her loins as she found her own release burst through her body. She shook against him and panted, moving with him, enjoying every second of it.

And when the hot, bursting pleasure slowly began dwindling into a comfortable, tingling warmth, Amy felt Sheldon's body go limp against her own. She smiled as he buried his face against her neck. He pressed a light kiss to her skin before pulling back, revealing a small mischievous grin of his own.

Eventually, he started to pull away from her. He let go of her hands and slowly got up to dispose of the condom. When he returned, she felt his hand brushing aside a stray, sweat-coated lock of hair that was clinging to her face.

Amy's smile widened at the affectionate gesture. She turned to him, taking in the warm look on his face.

"Amy," Sheldon whispered, as though to himself.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

Sheldon hesitated, his eyes widening and jaw tightening. The smile on Amy's face began to fade ever so slightly.

"I…"

She waited. His hand slipped away from her face, and Amy immediately missed it. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the mouth. This time, their lips didn't move, just pressed together for a few seconds, before Amy pulled back.

Sheldon opened his eyes, looking far less tense.

"I love you as well," he said softly, but with confidence.

Amy smiled again.

"I know that," she said.

"And…one day in the future—but not the too near future," Sheldon made sure to specify, and then he paused, his voice becoming heavy as he said, "You and I will be celebrating _our_ marriage."

"Oh, Sheldon," Amy said, her heart swooning at the very idea.

"And it will be _Star Trek-_themed," Sheldon went on, a smile stretching over his face as he clearly started to envision it. "And the minister who will be marrying us will dress up as Spock."

Amy chuckled.

"Right, of course," she said. "And I'll be Princess Leia?"

Sheldon's smile instantly turned into a scowl.

"That's _Star Wars."_

"Right," Amy said. "It matters."

"Of course it matters," Sheldon exclaimed, sounding offended. "If you're going to be Mrs. Dr. Sheldon Cooper, you'll need to understand the vast differences between two of the most beloved science fiction franchises."

Amy nodded absentmindedly as Sheldon continued speaking, when all she could think about now was how, one day, she would stand in front of her closest friends and family. She would declare her love for Sheldon and vow to be his cherished wife.

And, although this day was meant to be the happiest for Leonard and Penny, Amy couldn't help feeling it was the happiest for her and Sheldon as well.

* * *

**Author's Note****: ** Thanks so much for reading! Please remember to review on your way out! :)


End file.
